


【伏哈】放课后的级长浴室 R

by AuroralZQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroralZQ/pseuds/AuroralZQ
Summary: #车车滴滴滴滴##同辈设定，学长伏x学弟哈，世界和平##含有较多车车要素，颜色有点深，未满18岁禁止观看#





	【伏哈】放课后的级长浴室 R

汤姆•里德尔，霍格沃兹最受欢迎的男生，学生会主席，斯莱特林学生中的一把手，在OWLs里以全O成绩脱颖而出的完美型人才，尤其还生的一副人人称羡的好皮囊，是全校大部分男男女女心中所理想的梦中情人。而当这样的人物随意的走进三年级的魔法史教室的时候，所有人的目光都理所当然的被他吸引了，除了——  
“波特先生？”里德尔充满磁性的声音在教室中响起，曾经有人描述过他的声音，描述的姑娘虔诚的将手指交握，说这就像是优美低沉的大提琴绝响，耶稣救世的福音，一开口就不自觉让人沉溺其中，“我想这是你丢在天文塔的书？”  
大家齐齐看向被搭话的男孩。  
那是一个有些瘦小的男孩子，有着一头软软的黑发和绿宝石一样的大眼睛，肌肤光滑柔软，看上去就像是质地良好的丝绸，几乎没有任何瑕疵——  
哈利•波特，格兰芬多的黄金男孩，三年级的著名人物。  
他的出名事迹有些搞笑，甚至滑稽，带着点微妙的颜色——那是一个因为某些危险事件不得不让所有人留宿在大礼堂的夜晚，某个血气方刚的高年级男生在梦呓中喊出了哈利的名字，那是一段令哈利恨不得钻到地底下的，大声的梦呓，断断续续的话语中有嗯啊的语气词，表扬和褒奖的夸奖词，意味不明的喘息……这些东西和他的名字混合在一起，在寂静的礼堂夜晚显得格外突兀，尤其是在被面色铁青的教授揪起来之前，他大声的呓语：  
“啊……真棒，哈利•波特……我的黄金男孩……啊哈……”  
最后一句话在被教授揪起来的同时深深的印入了所有人的脑海里，从此，“格兰芬多的黄金男孩”，这个称呼就一直戏谑的传播了下去，成为哈利•波特通红的恨不得埋进盘子里的小脸、多少纯情少男梦里晚间的旖旎和胡乱塞进洗衣篓里的床单。  
而现在，这两张性质完全不同却同样称霸了整个学校的脸蛋出现在了同一个画面里，清秀可人的哈利•波特露着泛红的耳尖低声说着谢谢，伸出葱段般细嫩的手指接过里德尔手上的书籍；而里德尔则露出几乎能让人立刻心脏骤停的迷人微笑，露出洁白又有些尖利的牙齿，说不客气，然后他随意的迈开修长的双腿，快速的从教室里撤离出去，宽大的巫师袍在他的走动下扬起飘动的袍脚，和清脆的鞋跟敲击地板的声音混合在一起，这些作为“里德尔的背影”，成为了《霍格沃兹八卦周刊》里最具魅力的照片榜首。  
“哇哦，里德尔——亲自给你送书？”哈利的同桌张大了嘴巴，他呆愣的拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我的书在天文塔丢过这么多次，我怎么就没有得到过这样的殊荣……？果然帅哥和帅哥是互相吸引的——”  
“哦，闭嘴——”哈利将他的手从自己的肩膀上拍了下来，“别这么大惊小怪，只是一本书而已——”

但哈利知道，这绝不是一本书这么简单。  
他心不在焉的将书胡乱的塞进了抽屉里，他几乎可以肯定自己能在里面找到什么——一张属于里德尔的字条，上面一定潇洒利落的写着漂亮的英文字母，下笔干脆，笔锋凌厉，而那上面一定有一句——  
【下课后来级长浴室】

哈利•波特和汤姆•里德尔不熟。这是学校里大部分人的想法，他们一个是三年级，一个是六年级，又是不同学院的人，他们很少能有机会碰到一起，就是偶尔有人看见他们两个出现在同一个画框里，那也只能维持十秒不到时间——点个头，打个招呼，仅此而已。  
但哈利和里德尔的关系远远没有这么简单，他们实际之间的亲密程度，比起群众所认识到的关系还要高出一万倍不止。在哈利的一场奇妙的醉酒化妆舞会之后，他就被这个看似完美的男人牢牢的锁在了身边，被迫接受这个家伙完美面具下的恶毒黑暗和难以忍受的糟糕性癖——虽然在大多数时候他总喜欢，并擅长表现出温柔体贴的样子，但总有那么些占有欲爆棚的诡异时刻，会不得不撤下虚伪的伪装，转而张开满嘴的尖牙狠狠的咬下去，而每当这种时候，哈利总是会在自己身边的各处地方发现某个写着【级长浴室】的字条，预示着里德尔并不太好的心情和随之而来更加糟糕的性癖——  
就像今天这样。  
用随口什么理由打发掉身边的好友，并把自己的书包和眼镜交给他的哈利轻而易举的独自前往了级长浴室，清脆的脚步声响亮的回荡在走廊里，预示着他的到来。  
级长浴室里雾气弥漫，哈利的脚步在门口略有顿住，闻到里面沐浴露的香气让他有些局促不安，即使这事儿已经做过了不下千百遍，但是一想到接下来就会遭遇到的事情和之后麻烦的清理步骤就足以让哈利落荒而逃。  
“你来了。”里德尔的声音从雾气弥漫的浴室里响了起来，优美的声音在浴室密闭的条件下更加放大了他的魅力，哈利承认，他只要一听到里德尔的声音就会不自觉的双腿发软——  
这该死的魅力。哈利在心里暗暗的骂道。  
“怎么？不往前走吗？”里德尔继续说道，随后是一阵哗啦的水声，很明显是有人从浴池里站起来的声音，伴随着赤脚踏在地板上的声响，雾气中逐渐显露出一个男人的身形。  
几乎如同雕塑一样完美的身材和脸蛋，肩宽腰窄，平日里完美的藏身在衣服底下的肌肉此时完完全全的展露出来，安分不多余的待在每一个它们应该在的地方——里德尔天生体毛稀疏，长腿上光滑白净，难以看见毛发的存在。他的毛发似乎只在头顶和某个不可言说的部位蓬勃旺盛的生长，带来多少人羡慕不来的浓密发量和哈利吞咽时毛茸茸糊在脸上的诡异触感。  
哦，还有那个奇妙的玩意儿。哈利不自觉的将眼睛瞥了过去，安心的看到它还是温顺的俯身在浓密的毛发中，说实话，即使还没有抬头，那个玩意儿的尺寸也大的惊人——  
怪物，真的是怪物。哈利默默的吐槽。  
里德尔饶有兴致的看着哈利用审视的目光打量着他，他随意的走近，一股浓郁的沐浴露清香立即席卷了哈利的鼻腔。  
“不脱吗？”里德尔问道——这其实也不算是问，他在说完之后完全没有等待哈利的回应，而是直接伸手用精湛的无杖魔法撕裂的哈利的衣服，露出宽大的校袍下细嫩的肌肤和盈盈一握的细腰。  
“别这样！”哈利有所预料一样大声地抗议起来，瞬间没有了衣物遮盖的肌肤在接触到冷的空气后不自觉的起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，但其中反应最明显的还是要数——  
里德尔不由分说的俯下身，张口含住了右胸上颤巍巍立起来的红点，他的双手没有闲着的向后伸去，从上至下在哈利的后背留下暧昧的肌肤触感。  
“哈啊……别……”哈利不自觉的喘息，他胡乱的伸手抱住里德尔的脖子，在上面无意识的掐了两下，“停下……哈啊，停下——”  
但里德尔显然不会听他的话，他转而松开自己的唇舌，用尖利的牙齿狠狠的咬住了哈利的乳尖，惩罚性的戏谑的研磨了几下，饶有兴致的看着哈利忍耐性的痛呼，还有他下身颤颤巍巍立起来的粉色茎身。  
“我的男孩……你硬了——”里德尔立起身，他舔了舔自己的嘴角，恶劣的微笑着，在哈利的耳边嘶哑的说道。  
他知道哈利喜欢他的声音。里德尔满意的看着哈利颤抖了一下他的身体，那根稚嫩颜色的玩意儿也高傲的抬起了头，甚至还颤动了两下吐出了晶莹的液体。  
“别在这里——里德尔，别在这里——”哈利急匆匆的说道，他瞪大眼睛看着里德尔，没有眼镜遮蔽的双眼绿的惊人，他颤抖着自己长长的睫毛，几乎露出一个哀求的表情，他在这可怜的浴室中几乎冷的瑟瑟发抖，他迫切的希望能浸没在热乎乎的浴池里，“很冷——”  
没人不喜欢他的这双眼睛，《霍格沃茨八卦周刊》上曾经评价哈利的眼睛是【建校以来最动人的双眼】，但可惜的是它总是常年被掩盖在厚重的镜片下，从第一次和里德尔做的时候，哈利就发现对方总是喜欢千方百计的将他的头扭过来，看着他失神的双眼和微张的玫红色嘴唇。  
“好啊。”里德尔随意的回答道，哈利惊诧于他今天的好说话，却被一个大力推倒在了地板上——疼痛难忍，冰冰凉凉。  
里德尔附身贴了上去，黑色的双眼里满是戏谑的味道：“我来让你暖和起来。”  
哈利猛地一惊，他似乎预料到了什么似的疯狂挣扎起来，却被里德尔滚烫的双手狠狠的固定在了地上。  
哈利的视线向下，那根玩意儿此时已经高傲的昂起头，耀武扬威的展现着它英勇的雄姿和久经沙场的紫红色色泽，崎岖蜿蜒的脉络骄傲的突起，仿佛将军身上一个个荣耀的勋章。  
“不——别这样！！！”哈利崩溃的大叫道，他疯狂的挣扎起来，但丝毫抵不过里德尔纹丝不动的钳制。  
“你需要乖一点，我的男孩——”里德尔俯身轻咬着他的耳垂，灼热的温度和他的小将军激烈的摩擦在一起，深深浅浅，轻轻重重，“只要你不把我惹火，我是不会对你做出什么的——”  
哈利轻轻的喘息，他瞪大眼睛看着天花板，感受着顺着他耳朵向下舔弄的舌头和轻咬的牙齿。  
“但是你把我惹火了。”里德尔在哈利的耳边轻轻的说道。  
哈利猛地僵住，他几乎是痛哭哀嚎着挣扎起来，但里德尔却快速的将他的双腿掰了上去，没有丝毫润滑的直接捅到了底。  
哈利哭叫起来，剧烈的，几乎将他撕裂的疼痛潮水一般席卷而来，他几乎能感受到有热热的东西缓慢的流出，水流一样“啪嗒”滴到地板上。  
“哈利——我的男孩……你和别人走的太近了——”里德尔慢慢的说道，他将热气喷在哈利的耳垂上，感受他激动的战栗和害怕到流泪的小声呜咽。  
脆弱，易碎，惹人疼爱。  
他的眸色忽的暗沉了下来，他猛地一口咬上哈利细嫩的脖子，身下不住的大力抽动起来。  
疼痛与性爱的极致结合，没有润滑的干涩通道给以他略微疼痛的压迫，与之同时的流血和逐渐松弛并完美包裹的过程是里德尔最喜欢的前菜，他满意的看着身下的男孩在他的身下耸动，逐渐迷离的双眼盈满雾气和水汽，还有那带着哭腔的求饶和甜腻的叫喊混合在一起，比起性爱本身，更能激发他的兽欲。  
“慢点……哈啊，慢点……里德尔——我求求你……啊……”  
“这怎么行呢，我的男孩——”里德尔露出一个足以迷倒众生的邪恶微笑，他反而加大力度抽送起来，听着男孩破损的呻吟和地上渐渐变多的一小滩血迹，张口咬上了男孩的肩头，嗜血的，野兽般的肆意撕咬着，仿佛身下的男孩不是魂牵梦绕的爱人，而是无处可逃的猎物——当然从某一方面来说，这个比喻非常恰当。  
男孩无力的躺在浴室的地板上呻吟，他的指甲在里德尔咬上他的那一刻就狠狠的嵌入几道红痕，他以几乎要划出血的力道拼命的在男人光洁的背上留下痕迹——里德尔喜欢这样，他几乎是赞赏的给了男孩一个史无前例的温柔亲吻，然后加快了他的冲刺力度，最后将滚烫的玩意儿埋进了最深处。  
男孩瘫软在地上大口的喘着气，青紫的掐痕和激烈撕咬的咬痕还有大大小小的吻痕密密麻麻的排列在他的身上，尽管他知道自己可以一个魔咒将身上全部愈合，但在这场激烈的性爱结束之前，里德尔绝不会放任他清理自己身上的任何一处地方。  
“乖孩子。”里德尔满意的将男孩抱起，稀稀拉拉的白色液体混合着血液顺着他的腿蜿蜒流下，滴落在地上。男人似乎改变了主意，他将男孩放回了地上，欣赏着他全身上下的淫靡痕迹，俯身吻了下去——  
哈利疲惫的接受着里德尔突发奇想的随意折腾，他感受着对方不轻不重的吮吸和对自己舌尖的轻咬，感受到对方的接近，以及——抵在自己小腹上的某个滚烫热烈的玩意儿。  
哦，他又硬了。哈利默默的吐槽。  
疲惫的哈利无力的推了推男人的胸膛，希望能早点结束，但男人却总是喜欢逆着男孩的想法做事——他放过男孩殷红的唇瓣，转而看了看男孩抗拒的眼神，仿佛可惜妥协的说道：  
“好吧？我带你去洗澡——”  
却在哈利放下防备的时候将他面对面的抱了起来，曲起双腿，露出那个还在滴落东西的小洞，再次将某个罪魁祸首的物件捅了进去。  
“不……啊哈，啊……”哈利皱着眉头挣扎着喘息，但他很快就发现这是徒劳的，在平日里占据绝对领导地位的里德尔，在性爱上也同样如此，他完全不顾别人的想法随性而来，突发奇想和花样百出让被驱使的一方通常难以忍受。  
男人以抱着小孩子的姿势抱着男孩走在去浴池的路上，他的双手有力的托着男孩，并不安分的在他光滑细腻的后背上来回抚摸，不轻不重的脚步让某些不可言说的结合部位更深的结合在一起，期间随意的晃动也让男孩止不住的颤抖。  
“啊……停下……里德尔……呜，快停下，啊……啊哈……”  
哈利感受着体内物件的来回摆动，经过和里德尔长时间的交往，他总觉得自己的内部也逐渐长成了他的形状，从青涩的不契合到现在的越发舒适，他感受着里德尔恶趣味的在他敏感点上的戳刺，止不住的呻吟泄出他的嘴角，即使他知道自己再怎么说也改变不了里德尔的主意，但如果自己什么都不说的话反而会加重里德尔恶意调教的诡异兴趣。  
终于进入水池的哈利真的很不容易，里德尔保持着之前的姿势顺势坐了下来，将自己的半个身子埋进水里，顺带着曲折哈利的双腿，让他很自然的就这块没有分开的部位坐到了男人的腿上。  
温热的水刺激着哈利破皮的部位，他嘶的抽气，后穴不自觉的收缩，带来里德尔满足的叹息——他一边饶有兴致的看着两人的结合部位逐渐溢出颜色将池水晕染，一边叹息似的说道：  
“我觉得应该帮你清理一下。”  
哦，听听，他终于说了句人话了。  
哈利飞快的双腿用力从那根玩意儿上抽身而下，随着二人的分开 ，透明的池水被更深的晕染了起来，池水涌入，哈利疼的几乎将眉毛绞到了一起。  
“让我看看。”里德尔伸手将男孩勾了过来，细长的手指不由分说的从还没关上的穴口伸了进去，他随意的按压抚摸着，十分有效的纾解了男孩的痛苦，哈利从丝丝抽气变成呜咽似的闷哼，之前被里德尔做的几乎萎了的小东西又颤巍巍的抬了起来，硬邦邦的戳在里德尔有弹性的腹肌上。  
“想要吗？”里德尔问道。  
开玩笑？？？你可是百年一遇才帮我把东西清理干净？  
哈利猛地摇起头，他坚定的看着面前的男人，一字一顿的说：“不用了。”  
“那可真是可惜。”里德尔惋惜似的说道，他伸手拿过自己的魔杖，往空中挥了挥，先前和哈利的衣服一起掉落的魔杖飞了过来，他放在手心里把玩了几下，眯起眼睛，似乎有了新的主意——  
里德尔将两根魔杖塞进了他的后穴里。  
“含紧了，宝贝儿。”里德尔拍打着他的屁股，满意的晃了晃被夹的紧紧的魔杖，随后猛地将男孩的头按进了水里，手指轻而易举的分开男孩的口腔，在强迫他喝了几口水之后，终于让他完整的含住了自己胀痛未得到缓解的物件儿。  
他感受着不同于后穴媚肉绞紧的快感，他狠狠的按压着男孩的脑袋，直到感受到男孩快要被憋死的喉咙抽动，终于大发善心，抱住男孩的身体将他和自己的下半身拉到了岸边上。  
哈利迫不及待的想要吐出肉棒然后喘息，却被里德尔抓紧了头发，继续狠狠的吞到底。  
“继续，我的男孩——”里德尔一手有规律的抓着他的头发，一手伸到水下随意撸动按压着男孩的小可爱，看见男孩难以抑制的颤抖和被撑得过大的嘴巴，还有来不及咽下的口水和湿哒哒黏在他脸上的头发——  
美景。  
里德尔从没想过自己会喜欢上谁甚至是爱上谁，他从一开始就觉得“爱”这种东西属于骗骗小孩的屁话，所以在他当年购买魔杖，奥利凡德神秘兮兮的告诉他，他手上的魔杖其实本来是一对，另一根魔杖现在还未卖出，但他可以肯定自己和那个魔杖的持有者一定有什么微妙不可思议的联系——  
他对此嗤之以鼻，但是等到那年分院，他看见这个名叫哈利•波特的男孩怯生生的坐上分院的凳子的时候，他就知道，这个男孩一定是拥有那根魔杖的人。  
就像是和奥利凡德所说，他们之间有种奇妙的联系，从眼神的交流和心灵的沟通，一直到肉体的美妙契合，他们之间缺少普通恋人之间言语的沟通，却意外的比所有人都更要了解对方。  
“你简直要让我发疯了，我的男孩——”里德尔轻轻的说道。  
这一场性爱的结束以两人的释放作为结尾点缀，那两根魔杖也湿哒哒的掉出了男孩的后穴，和黏腻的透明液体粘在一起，仿佛本身就是一体的一样。  
里德尔抱着男孩，再次硬起的肉棒再次毫不留情的戳进了男孩的身体，但这次他没有动，他只是安安静静的抱着男孩，轻轻的抚摸着他湿漉漉的脊背和柔顺的黑发。  
我们也是一体的。里德尔说道。


End file.
